YOU ARE (NOT) DEAD
by ThisIsMyPlan
Summary: Kaworu had been ready to sacrifice himself for the Lilins' sake; another being had much, much different plans. Now on a world not his own, he must decide what to do. Will he help lead this version of humanity to a Golden Age or curse them with a First Impact? Better yet, will he maybe find a place to belong in this new world despite being the only Angel alive?


**Hello everyone! Bringing you a crossover of RWBY and Evangelion. Both of these can be difficult to write about; RWBY because we don't know a lot about the universe and the mechanics of it and Evangelion because its Evangelion. Its ending is one of the most confusing and philosophical endings imaginable in anime and I did a LOT of wiki-searching to make sure I had a solid grasp on what the prevailing ideas about it are and what we know for sure happened.**

 **This story will be focused on Kaworu and his journey through the world of RWBY. Much of this chapter is more an introduction and explanation to how this version of events works then following the actual plot of the story. To make this work I'm making some assumptions about Evangelion's world (Like why the hell SEELE sent someone they knew was an Angel to NERV) and what exactly Kaworu is as he has an unique physiology and origin among the Angels.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and please hit me with reviews to give your input for both the story and about my reasoning.**

* * *

 **YOU ARE (NOT) DEAD**

 **Chapter** **1: The First and Last** **Messenger**

* * *

"My last will and testament. Now, erase me from this world. If you don't, you will be the ones who are erased. Only one life form will be chosen to survive the time of destruction and be given a future. And you are not a being who should die. Your people need the future. Thank you. I'm glad I met you."

Kaworu locked eyes with the Eva, smiling knew what he was asking Shinji-kun to do, but if he didn't… Well there was a reason the First Race hadn't meant for Children of Adam and Children of Lilith to propagate.

The Fruit of Strength and the Fruit of Wisdom, Angel and Lilin; if they were to become one, they would ascend to perfection yet both would cease to exist as they were. Mankind was too beautiful to be wiped away. It was the destiny of both their races if Shinji didn't kill Kaworu. By giving him Lilin Genes and the Soul of Adam, the Lilin had unintentionally made the weapon of their, and the world's, destruction.

He didn't need Adam's body like SEELE had thought when they had sent him there. They had assumed he would kill Gendo for them in an attempt to require the sample, giving them a way to kill the commander and an excuse to kill him. They were fools to think so- Adam's children relied on the power of their soul, the AT Field as Lilin called it, the Fruit of Strength. It was humans who relied on their bodies and their minds, the Fruit of Wisdom.

To bring about the Third Impact he needed only his Soul, Adam's Soul, and Lilith to breed a new race that would destroy Lilin and Angel alike. Kaworu, as the "reincarnation" of Adam you could say, was mentally compelled to see this through now that he had found her. It was taking all his willpower to even let Shinji capture him. Now that he had confirmed his suspicions about Lilith's existence, he could sacrifice himself so that the Lilin could continue. To continue to exist and grow.

After the moment seemed to have stretched to infinity, his eyes shut, blinking- Kaworu gasped as he fell, the Eva's hand no longer holding him, weightless before his AT Field caught him. His eyes flew open as did his mouth to yell at Shinji for being so stupid-!

"Welcome to the Land That Will Never Be, Kaworu, Adam, Tabris, the First and Last Angel." Kaworu let himself land on the ground shakily, eyes locked with the blackness that was the stranger's gaze. The man was sporting a dark trenchcoat, black pants that tucked into black combat boots. His body shape was like that of a Lilin, yet his face was hidden behind a scarf and hat- what was it the Lilin called it? Oh yes a fedora –and the powerful aura he gave off was even stronger then either Adam or Lilith ever did.

He steeled himself, "Who are you, that you approach me as a Lilin and take me to…" Kaworu's words trailed off as he realized he hadn't even looked around him at his environment yet. The Angel whipped his head around, stunned by the swirling mess around him.

Kaworu stood on some type of rainbow-colored road, the coloration constantly shifting under him and the road itself disappearing off in the distant either way. It was what was around him though that was truly awe-inspiring. Panels slowly drifted by, scenes playing in them. Some he remembered happening- He and Shinji in the bath together –while others he knew never had. The Angel's gaze fixated on one showing him being tortured and experimented on before being executed.

"I am the one most call the Overseer, First and Last," The being said as Kaworu looked back at him- he jumped as the being was suddenly next to him, staring at the images with him. "The Land That Never Will Be, where permutation upon permutation of Time's sad existence play out. Does it frighten you?"

The Angel stared, unsure if this was a test by the Overseer, "To be set adrift here would produce that emotion I suppose." The Being hummed in agreement; Kaworu blinked again and the Overseer was a distance away, hovering upside-down, head a foot off the road. "Follow, First and Last."

When he had walked over to the Overseer, his attention was grabbed by the sight of a panel floating on their left. Shinji ran through it panicked, before finally arriving at the broken shell of what was once an Eva. "KAWORU!" His hands burned as the pulled open the entry plug, tears streaming from his eyes. But the plug was empty with only blood mingled with LCL inside.

Kaworu was transfixed by the image of the sobbing Shinji, helplessly repeating his friend's name repeatedly, broken-hearted. "No one will find TABRIS-804736. Shinji-804735 lost his best friend that day. TABRIS-804736's corpse was your body double, transported and then crushed in your world in your place. This world, Major Permutation-1432e10r12 will end with NERV's dismantlement upon the leakage of SEELE documents, turning Gendo Ikari into a fugitive along with most of SEELE. Another Angel will initiate Third Impact on that world, destroying Humanity."

Shinji's friend whirled on the being, now upright, concerned for his friend's fate as always, "Did you bring me to fix it? Am I to replace the other me so as to assure the Lilin's survival? To ensure Shinji's happiness?" They locked gazes for a moment that seemed to stretch out for an eternity.

"No." The panels flew by as wind suddenly roared through the space, Kaworu gasping as his hair flew into his face, the stranger's scarf flapping in the onslaught. When the wind died down, Kaworu opened eyes that he didn't remember closing to see he wore new clothes. They were a heavy white coat, the upside down divided triangle from his plug suit emblazoned on it, a simple black body-suit covering his black undergarments along with white cargo pants and boots.

"Your fate is in this panel. Humans are failing, nearly destroyed by creatures of immense power. They are threatened by them and internal strife. See if you can make a difference First and Last. Or run and create a new race of Angels. You hold in your hands the trigger for First Impact, or for a Golden Age." Kaworu spun to interrogate the being but wind whipped his face.

He lost his footing as the panel settled on a planet and began to suck him in. Kaworu stumbled, his leg sinking into the image before the Overseer spoke one last time, "My last gift." Knowledge rocked the Angel's brain and he blacked out, falling into the panel.

* * *

He awoke in a forest, the wind quietly whistling among the trees overhead. Kaworu groaned as he rose to his feet, hand clutching his head. Was this what a Lilin migraine felt like? Truly they suffered more than he had first thought when he learned of them. Granted, it was a necessary by-product of the forceful injection of knowledge the Overseer had given him.

He wasn't sure he should trust the being that had sent him here; he knew neither its intentions nor purpose. Not that he had much to say about the matter- he obviously wasn't even sure how he'd fight a being like that. The Overseer had moved practically instantly wherever he wanted, and seemed to have control over the Land That Never Will Be. At best Kaworu would be able to hold him off.

Regardless, the angel needed to at least establish himself in the city he had been dropped near, Vale he believed the name was, before forming any other plans. His Lilin name sounded close enough to the word "Color" to follow the color naming rule most of the universe seemed to follow that he could use it and just claim eccentric parents.

Interestingly enough, his soul's wavelength, the AT Field as the Lilin called it previously, was remarkably close to the Aura of this world. It seemed in this universe that the Lilin had access to more of their soul's power and were able to manifest incredible powers. They had nothing compared to him, a being defined by the shape of his soul, but it was much more impressive than the AT Fields of the previous world's Lilin.

Kaworu paused; his mind wandered to Shinji. Was he truly gone … He was in an alternate universe after all. Often it was postulated by Lilin thinkers that alternate universes would contain the same people, just in different situations or with slight differences. Would there be one of his selves here? Or better yet, one of Shinji? Even the possibility of having a second chance with the Lilin who had captured his every thought since entering NERV was a startling concept.

He picked himself out of his thoughts as a roar was heard from his right, the trees rustling. Kaworu looked as a large black creature burst from the foliage, eyes trained on the Angel. A Beowolf if he was properly informed by the Overseer. He locked eyes with the Grimm, causing it to pause as if it was unsure of what to do.

Metal daggers fell around Kaworu, impaling themselves on the ground, causing the Beowolf to roar and charge him. Bored, Kaworu let the creature attempt to breach his soul; the monstrosity pounded on the AT Field, frustrated that it couldn't find a weak point and couldn't touch Kaworu.

The Angel was busy examining the daggers that had fallen around him- though to call them daggers was really a bit misleading. They were more like flattened spikes, sharp on both ends. They were a gift of sorts along with his new clothing. According to the hints the Overseer had left in his mind, they weren't mind to be held by human hands.

Kaworu's eyes widened. Of course, his AT Field was one of the strongest in existence! Even EVAs, mutilated children of his could form physical shapes with their fields. Why should he be limited to Lilin limitations? Could he not keep their form and merely... upgrade it? Experimentally, he concentrated a portion of his soul to form into tentacle-like appendages much like his child Shamshel. He could feel a convulsing under his skin as his soul reformed itself, the tendrils forming beneath his skin.

He brought them out from beneath his skin, the tendrils coming out from the bottom of his shirt and jacket and grabbing the daggers. The tendrils were malleable, much like a liquid held together by his AT Field, though he could solidify them at will. He continued to ponder this new idea as the Beowolf finally seemed to have exhausted itself.

The liquid form of his new appendages meant he could likely store them in his bloodstream and call them out where they were needed. He had formed four for now, each with a dagger held at their tips. He'd eventually forgo the daggers, though they were obviously mostly meant to help him blend in with the Huntsmen better.

But why pretend to be a Huntsman now? Kaworu thought suddenly, dropping the daggers and flexing his tentacles. He was Tabris, the First and Last Angel. He didn't need Lilin weapons to destroy creatures with no souls.

The Beowolf's cries of anguish were unnerving for any Lilin that may have heard it. The tendrils ripped and tore through the Beowolf like paper, effortlessly annihilating the creature. Kaworu was relatively unimpressed by the creature- then he heard the thundering of feet. He let the creature fall to the ground, dissolving, as he turned, a dozen Beowolves rushing at him from the forest.

He chuckled lowly, then began to laugh hysterically as his tentacles attacked the creatures as they failed to even dent his AT Field. It took another AT Field to break his AT Field, doubly so as his was one of the most powerful in existence. Without a soul, these beasts would never, ever be able to destroy his defenses and they merely brought themselves to their deaths.

He left the Forever Fall forest that day a few dozen Grimm less. This world's monsters were not a threat to him in the slightest- their Lilin on the other hand. They would be most interesting.

* * *

Ozpin paused in his walk through the northern part of the commercial district. He had been called by Glynda about a problem and a certain Ruby Rose, one that he had heard a few things about from Qrow. He was quite interested in meeting her and was willing to possibly let her into his Academy early if everything went well.

But that noise… He strained his ears. There it was again. A cry of anguish, not from a human, but rather from a Grimm. It was disconcerting to hear it- sure, he was a bit close to the northernmost border of the city so the sounds of Grimm weren't surprising. But despite that, he wasn't aware of any Huntsmen going outside the walls today. He'd have to investigate the records after he met with Ms Rose.

Things were brewing and he didn't need any Huntsmen taking any unauthorized risks right now, especially will the Vytal Festival approaching soon after this next year starts. So much to do and so little time.

He turned around and walking; he needed to get those cookies he wanted to bring for Ms Rose. And the milk. What were cookies without milk after all?


End file.
